


Chariskriel Floof

by FriskyBits (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Chariskriel - Freeform, Floof, Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what makes something a drabble, Multi, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Polyamory, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Short & Sweet, Whatever you call it, drabble i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/FriskyBits
Summary: Like the title says, just some Chariskriel floof. Also posted on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Charisk - Relationship, Chariskriel, Charsriel
Kudos: 14





	Chariskriel Floof

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got back into Undertale? Yeah it's me.

It’d been a year or two since monsters were freed from the underground.

Frisk lived with Toriel, along with Asriel (or, as Chara and Frisk had grown to call him, Flowriel. He hates it but they won’t stop) and Chara.

Yes, they had somehow brought the two Dreemurr children back to life, through much determination... and by that I mean finagling around with the determination extractor.

They yawned as they awoke, turning and smiling as they saw Asriel and Chara cuddling in bed. While they were basically siblings, they moreso saw each other as best friends and so when they started dating, it wasn’t surprising to anyone. Toriel and Asgore were a bit thrown off at first, but overall were fine with it.

Even though a small (note: not actually small) part of them longed to be a part of their relationship, they didn’t want to force anything - they’d barely known either of them for that long anyways.

They let out a small sigh before slipping on their sweater and walking to their (technically) siblings’ beds and rubbing them awake.

“Hm? Oh, hi Frisk...” Chara murmured sleepily, their reddish-brown eyes sleepily drooping. “Azzie, wake up... it’s like...” they turned to the clock. “10 AM.”

“That’s not even that late,” the former prince replied, dragging Chara back to his side, “lemme sleep.”

“Well how about we DON’T cuddle so I don’t die of heat stroke!!” Chara protested, pulling away from their boyfriend.

“But cuddlesssssssssssss,” Asriel whined.

“I’d be willing to cuddle with you-” Frisk’s comment slipped out and they realized their mistake when it was too late. _Frick frick frick-_ “I mean-”

The blush on Asriel’s face was vaguely visible. “I, um, okay I guess-”

“Asriel whatever your middle name is if you have one Dreemurr!” Chara exclaimed angrily. “Don’t cuddle with Frisk without me! We will have a cuddle pile if we must!”

“Wait do you two...” Frisk paused. “Like me?”

Both Chara and Asriel were blushing very presently at this rate. “Uhhhhhh...”

“I guess...” the first fallen human murmured.

“I like you two do,” Frisk smiled. The two Dreemurr children beamed before basically tackle hugging Frisk... even though Asriel clearly had no want to get up.

“What happened to not wanting to get up Azzie?” they asked jokingly.

“Shush it and just cuddle with me...” the aforementioned goat monster murmured. Frisk shrugged and melted into the cuddle pile.

They loved this.


End file.
